controlfandomcom-20200225-history
Ordinary AWE
The '''Ordinary AWE '''was an Altered World Event which occurred in Ordinary, Wisconsin between August 30 and September 14, 2002. It was considered to be one of the most significant AWEs in the FBC's history, and led to the discovery of the Slide Projector Object of Power as well as Prime Candidates P6 (Dylan Faden) and P7 (Jesse Faden). Events The Ordinary AWE began on August 30, 2002, when Jesse and Dylan Faden discovered the Slide Projector Object of Power in the dump site of their hometown of Ordinary, Wisconsin. The two discovered that the Slide Projector could open doorways to various alternate dimensions tied to the slide images. Among these worlds was Slidescape-36, where Jesse and Dylan encountered a seemingly benign being of resonance which Jesse named "Polaris." In time, they began to visit the slides with some of their friends, including Neil, who was frequently bullied at school by Tom and his friends Freddy and Hugo. At some point, the bullies trapped Neil in one of the dimensions, and took the projector to the Sled Hill Cave where they hung out. Jesse and Dylan discovered that the bullies had fallen under the influence of an extradimensional entity dubbed the "Not-Mother," which transformed them into mutated beings Jesse dubbed "Dung Monkeys." The Dung Monkeys attacked and killed Mrs. Chester, the math teacher. As they were being arrested, Tom yelled that the Not-Mother would make all the adults go away. A curfew was enacted that night. The next morning, the Faden siblings awoke to discover that almost every adult in Ordinary had disappeared. They followed Tom to the cave, where they discovered that many of the other children had joined the Dung Monkeys. Jesse stole back the projector, but Dylan fell during the escape. He was saved by the reappearance of Neil, who now looked "like a melted dog." Jesse couldn't turn off the projector so changed the slide instead. She changed it to Slidescape-36. She was immediately contacted by a being she named Polaris who promised to help. Polaris made the Fadens "special" and told Jesse how to turn off the projector, which she did. The Not-Mother and the Dung Monkeys disappeared. Jesse then burned all the slides except Slidescape-36. A team from the FBC led by Director Trench and Dr. Darling arrived on September 14, after the AWE had ended. They found the Fadens, who led them to the Slide Projector and the slides. The team attempted to detain them, but Jesse managed to escape. Only 17 people survived the Ordinary AWE. Director Trench kept one of the burned slides as a memento. A portion of the Containment Sector was later dedicated to the Ordinary AWE, with a scale model of the town being built, and the entirety of the town's landfill being moved to the Oldest House as well in the hopes of finding additional unburnt slides. The Slide Projector was kept in a new segment of the building, Dimensional Research, where various expeditions to Slidescape-36 were organized under the supervision of Casper Darling. These expeditions would set in motion a chain of events ultimately leading to the Hiss invasion in 2019. Category:Altered World Events